Monster
by Ezraismybae
Summary: Summary inside peeps


Hi guys I hae been meaning to do this one-shot for a while

summary: based after Gathering Force and before Path of the Jedi ezra feels bad about tapping into the dark side so he goes into town and he finds a band whoes lead singer is sick and they ask ezra to sing one song called monster (the band skillet will not be in here ok it is like a cover band)

Ezras pov

the ghost landed on lothal and i walked off the ramp and into town i was thinking about what just happened I used the dark side "I can't beleive I did that I am so stupid how could o do that" and I walked into town I saw some really sad people I walked up to them to see what was wrong "um are you guys ok" they looked up at me "no our lead singer is sick and we need to play" said a tall person with brown hair girl "I think I could help if you like" I said not know why buy I needed something to get my mind off me using the dark side "thank you so much we will being singing a song called monster by skillet I am Jamie (girl brown hair tall) I am the drummer this is Max (male black hair short) he is the base player and this is Brigette (felame pink hair tall) she is our back up singer and back up base player" said Jamie I smile and I say "cool I am ezra" and we walk into the building behide us

kanans pov (just as ezra left so while he is talking to the band)

i walked around the ship to find ezra but I cou find him and no one knew where he was sabine said last time she saw him she gave him a picture of him and his mum and dad

"Hera and I will try find him in town the rest of you stay here ok" I ordered

"yes kanan" they all said and me and hera walked out and into town eps hen we got to one part of it we heard music play so we walked into the building we heard it from when we got in we saw ezra on stage and he started to sing

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it

hera and I looked at each other we both I am pertty sure we both know why he is singing his song

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster _[4x]_

When ezra finished sing the band got up and one of them said "thank so much for being a great audience and thank you to ezra for singing for us tonight" and they walked off stage myself and Hera walked up to ezra and I said "ezra ther you are we have been so worried" ezra looked at kanan and said " you heard the whole thing didn't you" hera said "we did" I look at ezra and say to him "ezra do you feel like a monster because of what happened" ezra looked down at the ground and then he looked up at kana and Hera his blue eyes were filled with tears and he said "yeah I do and I feel like disappointed you" I gave ezra a hug I can tell it shocked him but what shocked me was that he returned the hug and I said "your not a monster and I am not disappointed at ypu ok know come on it is time to go back home I think you need to rest"

No ones pov

and they walked back to the ghost ezra kana and Hera fell asleep on the lounge they have in the commin room sabine and zeb looked at them and then they sat down aswell and they all slept together copper rolled in 5 minutes later and shut down near them

that all hope you guys like it

amd I would love to thank all the people who has stuck up for me

got questions just ask

SPECTOR 7 out

may the force be with you always


End file.
